1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and a method for luminance correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel displays capable of having reduced weight and volume in comparison to other displays, such as cathode ray tube displays. The flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting displays, and the like. Among these flat panel displays, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have fast response speed and display clear images.